Letters to Miss H
by thimblerigged
Summary: Is this the chapter wherein Riza finally finds out who has been writing all those letters? [R&R Please. Chapter 6 is up!]
1. Invitation

**Letters to Miss H**

**Written by: Synzunea / Xajmr**

_Summary: Riza's received an anonymous letter beckoning her to the library. Will she find out who sent this letter to her?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Nobody here does. If we did, we wouldn't be writing **fan** fiction now would we?_

* * *

**Chapter One: Invitation**

Riza Hawkeye had been sitting behind her desk for about three hours now. She spent this time wisely finishing all the work required of her. She would, however, look at the man sitting behind her from time to time.

This man was none other than the flame alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang. Roy was Riza's superior yet he barely finished his paperwork. Most of the time, the colonel would be attached to the phone, flirting with a young lady he met that day and asking her out on a date for a Saturday evening and much to Riza's dismay, a mountain of unfinished papers would always be left on his desk for her to finish.

"Hawkeye,"

Of course, this blonde wasn't a pushover. Countless times she had scolded Roy and threatened him and on certain times he would be held at gunpoint just so he would finally do his job.

"Hey Hawkeye,"

Nothing annoyed Riza more than him but despite all this, her loyalty to this man is immeasurable. If required of her, she would be willing to sacrifice her life to protect him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Eh?" Riza then looked at Havoc who was standing in front of her. "I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

Havoc then tossed a sealed envelope addressed to "Ms. H" on her desk. The first lieutenant eyed the envelope curiously and then gave him a puzzled look.

"I found it in my pile just now. It _has_ to be yours," Havoc blurted. "It can't be mine unless someone thinks I'm a woman."

"It could be addressed to Gracia." Riza replied, trying not to laugh.

"It can't be since she doesn't work here. It can't be for Hughes either, so it _has_ to be yours" Havoc said firmly. "Ah, don't worry, I didn't read it. Anyway, I have to get back to work."

As Havoc returned to his station, Riza opened the letter. She wondered if this letter was really hers since no one has written her anything in years.

_To the lovely Ms. H_

Riza chuckled to herself, thinking about what Havoc said earlier.

_To the lovely Ms. H,_

_Everyday I see you and my heart flutters so,_

_I cannot stop thinking about you,_

_May I see you today? At the library if I may._

_When our clock strikes twelve, please come._

_I wish only for you to see me in another way._

'_This is such an awful prank,'_ she thought. '_It's such an odd letter. Someone in this room wrote it…The letter isn't a day old, who did this?'_

All of the sudden, Roy Mustang stood up and exited the room without a word. Everyone glanced at his desk and unfortunately there was still a very large pile of papers left undone. Riza gazed at the clock and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Is it lunch already? It's only 11:50" Breda asked, breaking the silence that filled the room.

"11:_54_, Breda" Riza corrected, her eyes still focused on the clock.

Then it hit her, could Roy be the one who wrote the letter? Riza's eyes widened and her heart pounded so fast, she stared at the letter for a moment.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeeeeeees, who could it be? XD I won't say what kind of pairing this is. It's confidential XD ! I would also _highly_ appreciate reviews. :D

Synzunea

* * *


	2. Confusion

**Letters to Miss H**

**Written by: Synzunea / Xajmr**

_Summary: Why on earth would Roy be in the library? What does Roy mean by "Havoc was here"?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Nobody here does. If we did, we wouldn't be writing **fan** fiction now would we?_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Confusion**

"It's 12:08," Riza muttered, attempting to finish one last paper before she leaves for the library. She glanced at the clock nearly every second.

'Argh, fine I'll go.' She thought, giving in to her curiosity. 'I'll go but only because whoever wrote this has to get shot. '

Riza stood up and realized she was the only one left in the room. Apparently, the mystery of whoever wrote the letter was becoming more difficult to solve. She then sighed and decided to check the library anyway.

* * *

Riza entered the library, determined to find whoever thought it was funny to send her such a letter. To her own surprise she found the flame alchemist, sitting in the middle of the library, reading a book marked with symbols.

"So you wrote the letter!" She whispered as she sat beside him.

Roy looked at Riza with utmost confusion. He practically ignored what she said and resumed reading. Riza rolled her eyes and pulled the book away from her superior.

"You wrote it didn't you, _colonel_?" She repeated furiously.

"Give it back," He grabbed the book. "One, what on earth are you talking about? Two, why would I write to you? Finally, three, taking my book was childish."

Riza's face went red from embarrassment. She then drew the letter from her pocket and showed it to Roy.

"Sorry, it's just that… Whoever did this is just so… so… juvenile!" She retorted.

"Juvenile?" Roy's eyes scanned the letter. "I think it's sweet. Who wrote it?"

"It's a prank. Why wouldn't it be?" She sighed. "How should I know who wrote it? There's no return address, no signature, nothing!"

"Ohh," Roy gasped in amusement, pointing at where the letter said 'library'. "So _that's _why you thought I wrote it."

"Yes... May I ask what you're doing here?" The first lieutenant asked.

"You know, Havoc was here about five minutes ago." The flame alchemist smirked.

Riza was caught off-guard by his remark. She suddenly thought about it and the puzzle pieces fit perfectly. Havoc _gave_ her the letter and insisted that she was 'Miss H.'! Then, another mystery dawned onto her. Is it a prank or does he really mean it?

The blonde turned to her right but only found out that Roy had already left. He probably took the book he had been reading too. She also wondered what Roy could've been doing at the library since he almost always spends his lunch breaks with Hughes or with Havoc.

Riza simply stood up and exited the building. As she walked back to the office, she wondered who wrote it. She wondered why and why it had to be her. She wondered if it was Roy or Havoc. She considered the possibility of Fury or Breda writing the letter to her. She thought about the Fuhrer, even! For the first time in many years, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was confused. She was _extremely_ confused.

* * *

Author's Note: oo; One thing's for sure. It's NOT the Fuhrer. LOL.

Synzunea

* * *


	3. Suspicion

**Letters to Miss H**

**Written by: Synzunea / Xajmr**

_Summary: The second letter has arrived! Riza's key is stolen!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Nobody here does. If we did, we wouldn't be writing **fan** fiction now would we?_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Suspicion**

It is 5:13 in the afternoon and Riza Hawkeye walked to her doorstep and she picked up the mail. After a tiring day, she was glad to see her door at least.

She leafed through the mail before entering her home like she did everyday. There was always junk mail, a letter from her grandfather and something about a trip to somewhere. Today however, she found one more thing: another letter addressed to Miss H.

_Miss H, Miss H,_

_It was wonderful to see you,_

_Your eyes refused to look,_

_You hadn't seen me, how mortified I am,_

_Yet I ask: may I see you again?_

_The park near your home is a lovely place._

_Find me there as soon as you find my letter._

Riza flipped the paper and found another part of the letter. Apparently it was the "scrapped version" as it was crossed out.

_To My Miss H,_

_You stole my heart,_

_So I stole your key,_

_If you want it back,_

_Come after me_.

Then there was a note scrawled across the bottom part:

"_Other side please,"_

Riza realized she was still outside. She reached into her pocket and attempted to find the key to her house. Unfortunately it wasn't there, somehow this stalker freak got his hands on it.

'_Whoever wrote the letter is pathetic… and persistent.' _the first lieutenant sighed.

"What if Havoc was there?" She said to herself, wondering. "What if it was Roy?"

She wondered if she would go. What if colonel was sitting there on one of the park benches? He would make another awful remark! If it was Havoc he would try to ask her out to dinner non-stop. Riza thought it was best she wouldn't see that awful weirdo- whoever wrote the letter. However, her curiosity wasn't satisfied by last time's result.

She stared at her house and realized it had windows out of reach; another reason why she should go and retrieve the damn key.

Miss Hawkeye groaned and forced herself to go. She swore if she saw this guy, she'd shoot him over and over for making her do this- even if it was the Fuhrer himself who had sent the letters.

* * *

Riza arrived at the park in no more than five minutes later. She glimpsed at her surroundings and saw that barely anyone was there. There was a couple making out or some sad lonely woman in her forties but no Havoc, Roy or psychotic writer.

She sat on a bench, giving up. It was already dusk and there was no hope of her going back inside her home.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye?" called a voice from behind her. Riza turned and saw Havoc with a lit cigarette.

"What're you doing out here at this hour?" He puffed. "Don't you know there might be deranged people lurking around?"

"Like who? Like you, maybe?" his superior replied sarcastically. "I can take care of myself, Havoc."

"That's true," Havoc scoffed. "Better than colonel takes care of himself, anyway."

Riza raised an eyebrow and lightly thwacked the subordinate.

"Right," She said, rolling her eyes.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two. Havoc continued inhaling what Riza calls a noxious cloud of instant death. Riza gave a quick smile and looked away, staring blankly at the sky.

"What's the matter? You seem troubled…" A cloud of smoke dissolved in the sultry air.

"It's just that my key's missing… I can't get in my house..." She said silently.

Havoc reached into his pocket and drew a key. He then dangled it in front of the miserable Riza.

"Is this yours?" He asked, "I found this somewhere."

* * *

Author's Note: OMFG. Where did he find it? And why is the Fuhrer constantly mentioned O.o; I just want to repeat, it's not Fuhrerai. The Fuhrer is mentioned there for comical reasons. Oh and I'm sorry it's been over a month since I've updated. High school is evil D: Reviews please.

Synzunea

_No Fuhrers were emotionally harmed in the making of this fic._

* * *


	4. Decision

**Letters to Miss H**

**Written by: Synzunea / Xajmr**

_Summary: What was that, Riza? A date with Havoc!?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Nobody here does. If we did, we wouldn't be writing **fan** fiction now would we?_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Decision**

The first lieutenant's eyes widened. She gasped and stared at Havoc, then the key. She was taken aghast by the fact that Havoc had her key. It must be him, she thought, He must've written the letters...

"Where… did you find this?" Riza Hawkeye asked, with utmost curiosity.

"Somewhere," Her subordinate replied vaguely. He handed her the key that she went through hell look for.

"And where exactly is 'somewhere'?" She repeated firmly as she was absolutely determined to find out how he acquired the key.

"Well…About that… I… I have something to tell you…" Havoc stuttered, fiddling with his pack of cigarettes. "I… I really…"

"You… what…?" The blonde's heart raced and so many 'what ifs' and questions filled her mind at that moment.

"I… I…."

"…Yes?"

Riza gazed at him; he avoided looking into her eyes as if he truly wanted to say something. Jean Havoc was oblivious to the fact that it was very apparent that he was really nervous.

"I-I… I…"

Finally, the man let out a sigh and grinned uneasily at the excited sharpshooter.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hah?" Riza didn't expect that at all. "Err… What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry…I don't remember where," And Havoc started laughing in a _very_ awkward manner. "Ahahahahaha! Isn't it funny, Hawkeye? AHAHAHAHA!"

Riza stared at her subordinate. It was an uncomfortable moment and she preferred to look away as he laughed insanely for the next two minutes at something few would actually find amusing. Nonetheless, even if she did think he was quite pathetic at times, it was never boring around him.

"Hey," He blurted out after some time. "You see… There's this… party… tomorrow evening- oh it's a formal thing, ahaha. And there are lots of people… and oh you probably know about it already--"

"Okay. Pick me up at six." With that, Riza stood up and walked a few steps away just before turning around. "So, _Jean_…It's a date?"

As soon as he heard those words, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc flushed red and froze. Yes, he just froze without saying anything. His mouth was open; his eyes grew wide and stared at Riza.

"Uh… Okay then. Since you put it that way, it might as well be." Riza chuckled, smiling as she walked away. She waved at him to bid him goodbye. The two parted with hearts full of excitement.

* * *

The Amestris Events Hall, a room decorated with the most expensive marble tiles spread across over a hundred fifty meters, the golden framed windows laden with elaborately decorated velvet drapes and the room itself was designed by the finest architects across the nation. It is said that a regular citizen of Central would have to sell his soul twice just to rent such an expensive events hall.

This is the venue of the party Havoc was talking about and apparently the host of the party was none other than Fuhrer King Bradley himself. He held this occasion as a tribute to the soldiers of the military.

As soon as Riza Hawkeye stepped into the hall with Jean Havoc, she was awestruck by the wonder of the structure. She was shocked when she laid eyes on the shimmering floor that screamed how grand the setting was. And most of all, she was surprised by the number of co-workers she had that were present.

"I've noticed that there are quite a number of… other officers here too." Riza murmured to _Jean._ As Riza walked, her beautiful pure white satin evening gown flowed like a gentle breeze and her long blonde hair sparkled as if it were golden.

"Didn't you hear the announcement last week? This _is_ a party for us! The Fuhrer wanted to congratulate everyone's efforts!" Havoc grinned. "Oh, look that's our table!"

"Really? Was there an announcement? I don't recall…" The stunning lieutenant thought as hard as she could, but to no avail. She had no memory of the said announcement.

"Oh my God, lieutenant," A voice gasped, "You look… so… shiny… and so beautiful!"

It happened to be Sciezska, who wore this simple yet elegant olive green gown. Her hair was no longer a frizzy mess as it was fixed neatly with a hairpin.

"Haaah… I envy you, I look so awful." Sciezska sighed and grimaced at the way she dressed.

"Me? Well… I… Thank you. Please refrain from calling me lieutenant tonight, Sciezska." Riza smiled, "Oh, don't worry, Sciezska. You look very pretty."

The blonde then waved at the brunette and followed Havoc to their table. The people who sat at the said table were none other than Falman, Fuery, Breda, Ross and Bloch.

"Hey everyone," Havoc beamed as he helped Riza with her chair like a gentleman should.

Everyone could only stare at the pair. They rubbed their eyes and gawked at Riza who looked so dazzling that night. Then they looked at Havoc, wondering how he got Riza to go with him. They thought the chances of Havoc going with Riza were so slim that even the Fuhrer had more hope.

"Havoc, you shameless bastard, you managed to go out with a superior?! That's not all… I mean, _you_ got Riza Hawkeye!?" Breda whispered to the lucky man as they sat.

Havoc smirked to himself and didn't reply.

"Ah, ahem. _Jean_? I'll be right back," Riza stood up and flashed him a smile before she left.

"_Jean_," Everyone at the table but Havoc himself started snickering and giggling at his name.

* * *

'…_Eh… Where is the bathroom?'_ She thought as she wandered around the titanic hall. The place was so enormous that it would take you ten minutes to find your table again. Before she realized it, she bumped into someone causing him to spill his wine on himself.

"Agh," the man groaned and placed the glass on a table and started wiping his ruined tie.

"Oh," Riza gasped and spun around to face the man. "I'm so sorry… I--"

The man of course, happened to be none other than the dashing Roy Mustang. He looked so marvelous and grand that even Riza began stuttering.

"S-Sir," Her eyes widened, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to call anyone that. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What else, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?" He smirked at the confused girl. "This _is_ a party for us officers, is it not?"

* * *

Author's Note: O.oa OMG Roy and more Fuhrer jokes, lol. I'm sorry, guys. School's really killing me since the exams are coming and everything, haha. I have to pass math. .. blech math.

Synzunea

* * *


	5. Intervention

**Letters to Miss H **

**Written by: Synzunea / Xajmr **

_Summary: Riza gets hypnotized by a dashing young gentleman! Havoc's about to be shot! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Nobody here does. If we did, we wouldn't be writing **fan** fiction now would we? _

* * *

**Chapter Five: Intervention **

Riza's eyes were locked on Roy's majestic appearance. His suit was a shade of mahogany that brought out the color of his eyes. Oh, his eyes were so enchanting yet so mysterious. He was very dashing that night and probably the number of girls that swooned at the sight of him tripled. The blonde was completely frozen, as if spellbound by his charm. On the other hand, the gentleman merely smirked out of amusement and advanced toward the stunned young woman.

"Oh. Don't mind the tie." He grinned and inched closer.

Apparently he opted to remove the said article instead of trying to remove the stain in vain. Riza was completely enraptured by the enticing man before her that she forgot where she was supposed to go.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked as soon as the musicians began playing, he gracefully bowed and asked for her hand.

Riza stammered so much that no word she uttered made sense. Then, she firmly decided that she would reach for his hand and that they would dance all--

"Hey, Colonel," Havoc appeared out of nowhere and he placed his hand around Riza's waist. "Have you met my date?"

"Who is it?" Roy looked around and spotted Winry at the Elric Brothers' table. "Her?"

"NO!"

Roy excitedly pointed at Maria Ross who was chatting away with Sciezska.

"Oh… is it her? You sly dog, you're going to make Bloch cry!"

"DAMN IT, NO!"

"Who is it, then?"

Riza unconsciously raised her hand. At that moment, Roy Mustang's animated expression turned into a blank and uninterested one.

"Ah." He replied flatly.

"You're… not amazed?" Havoc was shocked; his plan to surprise him backfired.

"No. Why would I be?" Roy simply raised an eyebrow and turned about face. "The night is young, Havoc, and there are many girls here waiting to be danced with! Farewell, my subordinates!"

The pair watched as Roy disappeared into the crowd of young ladies. They shrugged and began walking back in the direction of their table.

"Riza, could you come with me for a second?" Havoc's tone turned serious and stern.

Without warning, he pulled Riza to one of the many balconies found in the Events Hall. He quickly shut the doors and shifted his attention to his superior.

"Why did you agree to go with me tonight?" He asked, determined to uncover the reason.

"Well… I thought—Err… did you write the letters?" The blonde stammered yet again.

"What letters?" He purely blinked.

"The letters to Miss H… did you write them?" She questioned with more confidence.

Havoc listened intently.

"You wrote it didn't you? The way you told me I had to be Miss H… You were at the library and you had my key too…" She drew closer to him as she spoke of all these things.

"H-hey… Riza… W-what…"

"_Jean_…" Riza's face was less than inches away from his now.

Havoc blushed at the way she said his name. It was so gentle and sincere. He closed his eyes waiting for her…

_Click. _

Havoc's eyes opened and saw Riza pointing her guns at his forehead.

"You have ten seconds to tell me," She breathed heavily. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU FIND IT AMUSING TO SEND ME FAKE LOVE LETTERS!?"

_10 _

"Oi, Hawkeye, what are you doing!?" The poor innocent Havoc stared at the enraged blonde. "You're kidding! You're not really going to shoot me are you?"

_9 _

_8 _

"Just answer or I'll shoot you for doing this to me."

_7 _

"I didn't write the letters!" he yelled.

_6 _

"Didn't you? Or are you saying that because I'm about to shoot you?"

_5 _

"I DIDN'T WRITE THEM!!"

"WHO WROTE THEM, THEN!?"

_4 _

_3 _

_2-- _

"I did." Roy walked in and snatched the pistols from Riza's hands. The lieutenant attempted to take them back but she knew her efforts were futile.

"Please colonel, everyone on earth knows that you can't write poetry--"

Riza was abruptly interrupted by a kiss. Not just any kiss, it was a kiss from Colonel Roy Mustang himself. Although she was lost in _that_ for a while, Riza immediately broke away from the kiss.

"C-colonel, w-what are you doing!?"

"Ah, that was to distract you. Didn't I already tell you that I didn't write the letters, forgetful girl. You can't just go around shooting people, _Riza-chan_." Roy patted her head, ruffling her lovely golden hair. "And it seems _Riza-chan_ enjoyed that little _kisu-kisu_."

"Are you alright, Havoc?" Roy turned to the nearly forgotten subordinate.

Apparently, he was in shock from witnessing the kiss. Riza was also still in shock.

'What the hell, Mustang.' She thought as she blushed from embarrassment 'why did you have to steal a kiss to distract me!?'

* * *

Author's Note: I wonder if Riza would still shoot him XDD giggle I dunno. I'm sorry for the delay, dearest readers. This document was on another computer :D Hope you like it.

Synzunea

* * *


	6. Revelation

**Letters to Miss H**

**Written by: Synzunea / Xajmr**

_Summary: Is this the chapter wherein Riza finally finds out who has been writing all those letters? _

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Nobody here does. If we did, we wouldn't be writing **fan** fiction now would we?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Revelation**

The following Monday, the young lieutenant had realized that her fellow male officers have… _changed_. First of all, Havoc was completely avoiding the sharpshooter. Every time they would possibly cross paths, he would turn about and dash away. He refused to look at her, speak to her and even acknowledge her existence whenever her name is mentioned. After all, he was completely traumatized by what Riza had done to him, despite being a soldier. Apparently, Havoc had told his other co-workers about it, and they, too, now fear the 'Blonde Amazon'; this title was coined by Breda.

Yet, one may ask, what of Roy Mustang? He has constantly teased Riza for their kissing scene- blowing her kisses and leaving heart shaped papers on her desk. Ironically, it was Roy who initiated the kiss, yet he effectively counters to anyone that she was caught in _that_ for quite some time- 'as if she enjoyed it', he would say to himself.

Poor Miss H. has been completely mortified by the both of them. All this trouble caused by an anonymous love letter. There's no way she could know who actually wrote it now. She sulked and stared blankly at her paper-plenty desk. Then, something caught her eye. Amidst all of Roy's silly and humiliating fake love letters, she spots another Letter to Miss H. She opens it quickly, desperate to shoot this idiot who ruined her reputation.

_Darling Miss H,_

_How beautiful you were that night,_

_I could not take my eyes off of you_

_Even with that stunning gun of yours! _

_I felt like it was I, whom you shot, _

_With your divine grace and charm, _

_My lovely angel, our time fades fast, _

_Meet me this afternoon, where I first asked you to come. _

_Forgive me for pretending not to know. _

Riza Hawkeye's emotions are very much in conflict at this point. A part of her wants to know who this man is because perhaps… she feels the same, or maybe this is just curiosity. Yet another part of her desires to scream and yell at this letter's author for making her do all these unnecessary tasks and tarnishing her image.

Another problem surfaces here- This means that Roy or Havoc probably lied about not knowing about the letters

_"I guess there's no other way,"_ she sighed to herself. "_I'm going to that library, writer or no writer." _

* * *

After working hours, the library still had, surprisingly, quite a number of people. Sciezka was there, too. She merely smiled at the blonde and resumed reading a mountain of literature. Riza sat beside the private and tapped her lightly to call her attention.

"Seen the colonel?" Riza asked, her heart beating at a fast pace. "Or Havoc?"

Sciezka gave her a very curious and confused look just before she grinned.

"I knew it!" Sciezka beamed in a hushed tone. "There _is_ a love triangle between the three of you! Oh, it's like a romance novel! How exciting, lieutenant! You're so lucky! Oh my, two guys vying for your affections!--"

"N-no, Sciezka," The first lieutenant blushed instantly. "J-- Eh… Just— have you s-seen them? I mean have you seen either of them here?"

Sciezka pondered for a while and then drew a piece of paper from her pocket. It was another Letter to Miss H, although technically, this is a Note to Miss H.

_My Beautiful Miss H, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't come. _

_I will visit you tomorrow. _

"The colonel—no… was it Havoc-kun…?" Sciezka muttered to herself.

The poor private scratched her head and looked extremely worried. Hawkeye repeatedly scanned the note.

"Agh, I can't remember who told me to give it to you…" She sighed in defeat, she then pointed at the stain at the bottom of the note. "There was a name but it's horribly smudged and there's absolutely no way anyone could read it"

The blonde lieutenant frowned; she had expected that _he_ would be there. She patted the former librarian in assurance that it was fine. Riza then picked up the book that Sciezka was reading- She recognizes it from somewhere...

"It's a romance novel," she blinked in disbelief.

"Eh? Oh, yeah. You should read it too, lieutenant. It's a beautiful story."

Riza analyzed the book cover, she thought hard about where she has seen this before but to no avail. Was it just her imagination? Or has she really seen this before…?

"Oh. Oh yeah, the colonel… or was it Havoc… err… uhm… Whoever-it-was came in today, told me to give you the note and returned this book." Sciezka added. "The story- It's about this stalker—no... Not stalker… such a harsh word. Umm…"

"Secret admirer," Riza blurted.

_"He was reading a romance novel…?"_ She thought that it was odd and disturbing.

"Oh, yes, secret admirer. Anyway, apparently, he loves this girl who probably doesn't love him back. And so he writes anonymous love letters to her, hoping he could get closer to her heart. Isn't it sweet?"

"It sounds eerily familiar." The superior officer said to herself. "Thanks, Sciezka. I think I may know who gave you this note."

With this, she left and returned to her home, thinking about tomorrow- the day _he_ would come.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating for two months. Lots of stuff happened. I have to admit to you guys that I don't really have inspiration to do anything. I have to force it out to write something like this. I would like to thank **SakuraTearDrop** for constantly bugging me with "When will you update?"

Everyone, go thank her. If not, this chapter would've been up by next year LOL.

…Okay that was evil D:

Synzunea

* * *


End file.
